Informationsvermittlungsstelle der biologisch-medizinischen Sektion der Max-Planck-Gesellschaft
__INDEX__ Die Informationsvermittlungsstelle der biologisch-medizinischen Sektion (IVS-BM) der Max-Planck-Gesellschaft (MPG) hat ihren Sitz am Max-Planck-Institut für Biochemie in Martinsried bei München. Die Hauptaufgaben dieser Serviceeinrichtung sind es, die Mitarbeiter und Gäste der MPG beim Zugriff, der Recherche, der Analyse und der Verwaltung von wissenschaftlichen Informationen zu unterstützen.IVS-BM: About us. URL: http://www.biochem.mpg.de/en/facilities/ivs/home (12.01.2014). Die zweite Informationsvermittlungsstelle der MPG, die IVS-CPT, unterstützt die Institute der chemisch-physikalisch-technischen Sektion (CPT-Sektion) am Max-Planck-Institut für Festkörperforschung in Stuttgart. Die geistes-, sozial- und humanwissenschaftlichen Institute dagegen besitzen keine Informationsvermittlungsstelle.Max-Planck-Gesellschaft: Informationsvermittlungsstellen. URL: http://www.mpg.de/190927/Informationsvermittlungsstellen (12.01.2014) Entstehung und Geschichte der Informationsvermittlungsstellen der MPG In den frühen 1970er Jahren wurden die ersten bibliographischen Literaturdatenbanken über Hosts dem Endnutzer zugänglich gemacht. Allerdings benötigte man dafür teure Terminals und musste komplexe Retrievalsprachen für die Recherche beherrschen, was den Zugriff auf die Daten erschwerte. Auf Initiative des Bibliothekars und Chemikers Arnold Nordwig und mit Unterstützung der Generalverwaltung der MPG wurden 1973 die beiden Informationsvermittlungsstellen in Martinsried und Stuttgart eingerichtet. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, den Wissenschaftlern die Informationen der komplexen Datenbanken zu vermitteln. Das bedeutet, dass die IVSen sowohl die Sprache der Wissenschaftler beherrschen und deren Fragestellungen verstehen müssen, als auch die Retrievalsprachen und Strukturen der Datenbanken.IVS-BM: Our Activites. URL:http://www.biochem.mpg.de/en/facilities/ivs/Home/Activities (12.01.2014) Die Ansiedlung der IVS-BM am MPI für Biochemie ist in der Unabhängigkeit der Max-Planck-Institute begründet. Dieses Institut meldete alleinigen Bedarf an einer solchen Informationseinrichtung und ist folglich für dessen Finanzierung zuständig. Sollte sich dieses System bewähren, würde es auf die anderen Institute übertragen werden.Urbas, Werner: Informationsvermittlung in der Max-Planck-Gesellschaft. Organisationsformen und Perspektiven. In: Nachrichten für Dokumentation, Vol. 35, 1984, Nr. 3, S. 124-129 URL: http://www.biochem.mpg.de/en/facilities/ivs/Dokumente/Urbas_nfd_1984 (12.01.2014) Tatsächlich wurden schon 1974 die Dienstleistungen der IVS-BM auch den übrigen biowissenschaftlichen Instituten angeboten.Nordwig, Arnold; Bowman, Benjamin F.; Lynen, Annemarie; Stelzel, H. Peter: Informationsvermittlung in der Biologisch-Medizinischen Sektion der Max-Planck-Gesellschaft. In: Nachrichten für Dokumentation, Vol. 35, 1984, Nr. 4/5, S. 199-204 Tätigkeitsbereiche der IVS-BM Gemeinsam mit der Max Planck Digital Library (MPDL) und den lokalen Institutsbibliotheken sichert die IVS-BM die wissenschaftliche Informationsversorgung der Mitarbeiter und Gäste der MPG.Max-Planck-Gesellschaft: Informationsvermittlungsstellen. URL: http://www.mpg.de/190927/Informationsvermittlungsstellen (12.01.2014) Derzeit bilden zwei Vollzeit- und eine Teilzeitstelle das Team der IVS-BM. Ihre Aufgaben gliedern sich dabei in die Teilgebiete der Betreuung des Datenbankangebots, der Recherchen und Analysen, der Beratung und Schulung sowie der Hilfe bei der Literaturverwaltung. Betreuung des Datenbankangebots Die IVS-BM ist bei der wissenschaftlichen Informationsversorgung insbesondere für die Auswahl, Anpassung und Integration zahlreicher Literaturdatenbanken und anderer wissenschaftlicher Informationsressourcen verantwortlich.IVS-BM: Access to Databases. URL: http://www.biochem.mpg.de/en/facilities/ivs/AccessDB (12.01.2014) Den Grundstein dafür legte 1996 der "Zentrale Datenbank Service", der es den Wissenschaftlern der MPG selbst ermöglichte, direkt auf Datenbanken zuzugreifen.Bowman, B. F. (1996) Informationsvermittlung in der Max-Planck-Gesellschaft - neue Herausforderungen, neue Strategien, neue Aufgaben, in: Die Informationsvermittlungsstelle im Wandel: 19. Internationales Kolloquium über Information und Dokumentation, April 1996, Oberhof/Thür., Deutsche Gesellschaft für Dokumentation, Frankfurt/Main, S. 135-153 URL: http://www.biochem.mpg.de/en/facilities/ivs/Dokumente/Bowman_DGD_1996 (12.01.2014) Durch die Entwicklungen der Informationstechnologie greifen die Wissenschaftler heute auf lizensierte Datenbanken über das Internet zu. Recherchen und Analysen Historisch bedingt zählen Auftragsrecherchen zu biologisch-medizinischen Themenbereichen zum Aufgabenportfolio der IVS-BM.Wengenmayr, Roland: Das Weltgedächtnis der Wissenschaft. In: Max Planck Forschung, 2/2006, S. 66-69 URL: http://www.mpg.de/969410/W002_Kultur-Gesellschaft_066_071.pdf (12.01.2014) Dabei differenzieren die Anfragen von einfachen Hilfestellungen zur Formulierung eines Suchstrings bis zu sehr komplexen fachspezifischen Anfragen. Zusätzlich hat die IVS-BM Zugriff auf weitere Spezialdatenbanken. Die Qualität der Recherchen wird garantiert durch die jahrelange Erfahrung der Mitarbeiter mit den Recherchetools und ihrem eigenen wissenschaftlichen Hintergrund.IVS-BM: Searches and Analyses. URL: http://www.biochem.mpg.de/en/facilities/ivs/Search_Analyse (12.01.2014) Ein personalisierter Alert-Service für Wissenschaftler (ASCA), der wöchentlich über neue Veröffentlichungen auf ihrem Fachgebiet informierte, wurde im Jahre 2000 nach 25 Jahren aufgrund fehlender finanzieller Mittel eingestellt.IVS-BM: ASCA-Literaturdienst. URL: http://www.biochem.mpg.de/en/facilities/ivs/Home/Activities/ASCA (12.01.2014) Weiterhin führt die IVS-BM bibliometrische Analysen durch, beispielsweise zu einzelnen Forschungsgebieten, Ländern oder Instituten. Durch die quantitative Analyse der bisherigen Publikationsaktivität in einem Gebiet lassen sich Prognosen für zukünftige Forschungsschwerpunkte oder Tendenzen ableiten.Wengenmayr, Roland: Das Weltgedächtnis der Wissenschaft. In: Max Planck Forschung, 2/2006, S. 66-69 URL: http://www.mpg.de/969410/W002_Kultur-Gesellschaft_066_071.pdf (12.01.2014) Die Messung des Impact Factors von Forschungsarbeiten und die damit verbundene Bewertung der Qualität von Forschung sehen die beiden Informationsvermittlungsstellen jedoch kritisch.Bowman, Benjamin F.: Anmerkungen zum Missbrauch des "Impact Factors" in der Forschungsevaluierung. URL: http://www.biochem.mpg.de/en/facilities/ivs/Dokumente/Impact_Factor_in_der_Forschungsevaluierung (12.01.2014) Beratung und Schulung Durch die zunehmende Flut von Informationen und den raschen Zugriff auf weltweite Forschungsergebnisse über das Internet ist besonders die Auswahl und der Einsatz relevanter Recherchetools und Datenbanken eine Herausforderung. Schon seit 1983 werden Kurse für Wissenschaftler und Mitarbeiter der MPG angeboten, die ihnen die Formulierung von Recherchestrategien und den Umgang mit Recherchetools näherbringen.Bowman, Benjamin F.: Selbstrecherchieren - Pro und Kontra. Erfahrungen mit Wissenschaftlern und mit Literaturdatenbanken. In: Nachrichten für Dokumentation, Vol. 40, 1989, S.77-82 URL: http://www.biochem.mpg.de/en/facilities/ivs/Dokumente/Bowman_nfd_1989 (12.01.2014) Das aktuelle Angebot der IVS-BM ist untergliedert in die Teilbereiche "LitSearch" (allgemeine Schulungen der Informationskompetenz wie Literaturrecherche in Fachdatenbanken) und "BioInfo" (Umgang mit Bioinformatik-Tools). Diese Schulungen werden primär online als Web-Seminar, aber auch vor Ort an den Instituten abgehalten.IVS-BM: Workshops. URL: http://www.biochem.mpg.de/en/facilities/ivs/SupportTraining/Workshop (12.01.2014) Außerdem wurde ein Netzwerk für Bioinformatiker (BioInfo Support Network) an der MPG eingerichtet, das zum gemeinsamen Austausch und zur Unterstützung anderer Wissenschaftler auf diesem Fachgebiet dient.IVS-BM: Bioinformatics Support Services. URL: http://www.biochem.mpg.de/en/facilities/ivs/SupportTraining/BioInfoSup (12.01.2014) Hilfe bei der Literaturverwaltung Im Anschluss an die Recherche in Datenbanken müssen die wissenschaftlichen Quellen verwaltet und strukturiert werden. Software zur Literaturverwaltung übernimmt diese Aufgaben von der Organisation der Literaturangaben bis zum Einfügen von Referenzen in die eigene wissenschaftliche Arbeit. Die IVS-BM unterstützt bei der Auswahl und Anwendung der auf die eigenen wissenschaftlichen Bedürfnisse passenden Software. Der wachsende Markt der Software zur Literaturverwaltung wird kontinuierlich beobachtet und evaluiert.IVS-BM: Reference Management Systems. URL: http://www.biochem.mpg.de/en/facilities/ivs/BibMgmt (12.01.2014) Zukunft der IVS-BM Der Fortbestand der IVS-BM ist seit Januar 2014 ungewiss, dadurch dass der aktuelle Leiter Benjamin F. Bowman in Ruhestand treten wird und bisher kein Nachfolger bestimmt oder gesucht wurde. Damit reiht sich die IVS-BM in das Schicksal vieler Einrichtungen der Informationsversorgung ein. Publikationen (Auswahl) Bornmann, L., Bowman, B. F., Bauer, J., Marx, W., Schier, H., & Palzenberger, M. (2012). Standards für die Anwendung der Bibliometrie bei der Evaluation von Forschungsinstituten im Bereich der Naturwissenschaften. Zeitschrift für Evaluation, 11(2), 233-260. Nordwig, A., Bowman, B. F., Lynen, A., & Stelzel, H. P. (1984). Informationsvermittlung in der Biologisch-Medizinischen Sektion der Max-Planck-Gesellschaft. Nachrichten für Dokumentation, 35(4/5), 199-204. Bowman, B. F. (1989). Selbstrecherchieren - Pro und Kontra. Erfahrungen mit Wissenschaftlern und mit Literaturdatenbanken. Nachrichten für Dokumentation, 40, 77-82. Bowman, B. F. (n.d.). Informationsvermittlung in der Max-Planck-Gesellschaft - neue Herausforderungen, neue Strategien, neue Aufgaben. In B. Markscheffel, & H.-J. Manecke (Eds.), Die Informationsvermittlungsstelle (IVS) im Wandel (pp. 135-153). Frankfurt/Main: Deutsche Gesellschaft für Dokumentation. Stephan, H.-C., & Bowman, B. F. (2004). „Das ist doch Augenwischerei“. DUZ, (2), 21-21. Weblinks Website IVS-BM: IVS-BM Unser Service für die MPG: Unser Service für die MPG Scientific Information Resources & Services in the Max Planck Society: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IMYndI11hY Website der IVS-CPT: IVS-CPT Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Forschungsorganisation Kategorie:Max-Planck-Gesellschaft Kategorie:Dokumentation